Remnants Mages: Rise of the Fallen Dragon King
by Natsu Dragneel-Salamander117
Summary: *Sequel to, "Remnants Dragon Slayers."* After the event that took place within Vale's Dock, many members of Fiore's famous Guilds are suddenly making their approach to Remnant. As everyone begins to know one another and form into their own respected Teams in Beacon Academy, an old enemy slowly rises from the depths of his own demise. In an attempt to exact his revenge...


_**Prepare yourselves ladies...and other gentlemen XD. For the next ride of a lifetime of the continuation of the next upcoming journey for our Dragon Slayers and those from Fiore slowly make their way into Beacon Academy! This chapter will no doubt feature several OOC Fairy Tail Characters, mainly few to which would most likely be from either Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere since I decided to change up the lore of Fairy Tail and shifted around some of their positions due to having use "darkfire1220" alternative way. So sit tight an enjoy because the journey will begin shortly! See ya'll around!**_

* * *

As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart.

_**[Begins to show a wide open field lit ablaze, with the sight of Beacon Academy being somewhat damage in the middle of a fierce battle with its flag blowing with the wind to reveal Natsu, Sting as well as Gajeel and Rogue slowly getting off the ground to gaze upwards at the sudden explosions going on with the skies being crowded with six massive Dragons.]**_

Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile.

**_[Split Scene: Team RWBY now passing by other teams with their forms giving out colored flickers of their respected semblance with Team JRNP doing the same as well with both teams now back to back with one another with expressionless looks on their faces/Both mentors of the Ice Queen, Ur Milkovich with the addition of her daughter now stands beside one another with solemn yet stoic looks in their eyes with gust of frost surrounding their area.]_**

These tears that I have shed _(Don't Cry)_, gold or silver they won't be.

**_[Split Scene: Memories of regretful and terrible moments flood themselves within the mind of Blake who had her eyes closed and head down very calmly, who eventually was brought out from feeling a nudge from Ruby/Zancrow Ignotius with his arms crossed, along with his fated partner Orga Nanager continued walking together while having vague memories of their God-like fathers that began to tower over the both of them.]_**

Those commonly seen tears _(Fall From My Eyes)_, goddess won't even notice them.

**_[Yukino and Lucy have also presented themselves with blank looks of curiosity while many of their Celestial Spirits have already began following their footsteps/The sight of Professor Ozpin standing near the rail of his tower with Master Makarov by his side and Mavis Vermillion above the adults, gazing down at the arrival of new students and newcomers from a different world as Ozpin slowly begins to take a sip out of his mug.]  
_**

True Dream Chasing, Chasing,

**_[Split Scene: There stands Sting Eucliffe grinning fiercely as he thrusted himself forward to meet his opponent who just so happened to be that of Mercury himself as he too grinned in response to the Dragon Slayer/Another Dragon Slayer, being that of Natsu was also in a conflict with his opponent being that of Adam Taurus. Both males clashing against one another with the Faunus trying the slash his blade on Natsu whom was continuing to dodge the attacks while trying to slam his flaming fists against Adam.]_**

Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more.

_**[Split Scene: Both Celestial Mages leap into the air at once, combining their keys together just to conjure themselves Leo: The Lion and Pisces: The Paired Fish that eventually created a unison magic assault/Both Gajeel and Rogue of the Dark Dragons charged and broke through a group of White Fang Soldiers with their fists and kicks til slowly unleashing a massive torrent of their breath attacks that made an explosion.]**_

The instant Chasing Chasing,

**_[Split Scene: Three woman, being none other than Minvera, Erza and Kagura smirked in unison while facing against Team CRDL themselves as they easilly dispatched them without any sort of effort while Team JNRP was already fighting against another team that consisted that of Blue Pegasus members Ichiya and the Trimens as the short man had already began sniffing on the woman while suddenly being swatted away by Jaune/Gildarts had eventually showed himself with a grin on his face while sending forth of defensive shockwave that sent robbers clad in black suits with red accents flying back while suddenly being frozen by that of Ur who appeared beside the ace of Fairy Tail.]_**

That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart!

_**[Split Scene: The Ice Devil Slayer, Gray now charging up one of his Ice-Make Magic with a grin on his face as two Ursa's approached themselves to the young man with their gargantuan arms raised high in an attempt to slam him****/Now shifts towards another scene of fire slowly surrounding themselves around Natsu whose teeth were gritting against one another while the scarf around his neck continued to flutter.]**_

Na na na na na na na Oh

**_[Multible Scene: Many members of Fiore's finest guilds cheer on/ A showdown is presented between Weiss and Emerald as they slashed their blades against each other while using most of their semblance to support their chance of winning against each other/The Monkey Faunus already leaping over Sting with his Numb-Chucks wacking away several White Fang Soldiers with blades in their hands.]_**

Na na na na na Hey Hey

**_[Split Scene: Millianna leapts into the air with hair arms spread wide with most of Fairy Tail's Exceeds beside her with the addition of the Celestial Spirit Plue being part of the group.]  
_**

Na na na na na na na Oh

**_[Split Scene: Masses of shadows that were mixed of solid-amethyst and blood-red hue had already began to flow around the forms of Gajeel and Rogue their eyes giving out a deathly crimson flares as they faced against Scissor Runner and Levia/Suddenly shows the bottom jaws of Future Reyos whom had slowly formed a sadistic grin with Cinder smirking devious behind him as the young woman suddenly conjures fire in her hand.]_**

The Hero who run past through that!

_**[Both brothers, Natsu and Sting slowly rose themselves from the flames around them with minor injuries on their bodies yet was not enough to keep them down. The remaining Dragon Slayers approaching behind them with injury as well, but remained strong on their feet with Team RWBY and Team JRNP behind them as the massive Dragons slowly descended from the sky.]**_

Na na na na na na na Oh

**_[Suddenly approaches towards a scene of Gray and Juvia with Lyon and Chelia in the group, both males crossing their arms while leaning against one anothers backs and the girls tossing their arms in the air with smiles of their own.]_**

Na na na na na Hey Hey

**_[Crime Sorciere now marching they're way through the ruins of a long lost temple, accompanied with the present self of Reyos Librious, The Grey Dragon Slayer.]  
_**

Na na na na _(Hey)_ na na na_ (Oh) _

_**[Now show's multiple flags of Fiore's famous guilds lowing with the wind, the sight of massive aircrafts now passing over it.]**_

The flame that burns in one's heart _(My Life... Yeah) _

_**[Natsu and Sting, along with Gajeel, Rogue, Wendy, Reyos, Cobra and Laxus now walking through the ravaging flames around them to face against the Dragons and Future Reyos. The Twin Brothers already taking a leap into the sky with their fist surrounded in their respected magic while Future Reyos launched himself towards the two while activating his White Shadow Dragon Mode as the three Dragon Slayers slowly created a devastating explosion.]**_

"_I'm warning you...If you ever make Blake cry or even hurt her ever again..._" Natsu warned rather darkly while marching his way towards the Faunus Male who held his Katana known as '_Blush_' within his grasp, the Salamanders fist suddenly wrapped around his left arm as a towering red Dragon loomed over the salmon-haired teen. "_...I will kill you..._" Natsu declared with a sudden snarl with both eyes reduced to lethal reptilian slits, til the scenery around him fades away._  
_

* * *

_**Be sure to leave your reviews on the end of the chapter and I'll see ya'll around! Geehee!**_


End file.
